This core serves to develop and make accessible technology for stochastic optical reconstruction microscopy (STORM), a combination of selective chromophore activation and computational reconstruction that has resolution in the 20-30 nm range. We begin with an instrument that was almost fully constructed, donated to the Core by the Corey Lab, but we needed to complete construction and develop a use-friendly interface appropriate for general use by a core user base. An additional goal was to continue to develop the instrument to reflect technological advances in STORM in the field.